Flame Leviathan
Flame Leviathan is the first boss encounter in Ulduar, found in the Formation Grounds. Most of the players in this encounter do not use their regular class abilities, but instead work with siege vehicles to destroy this machine (similar to drakes in Malygos' third phase). The rest of Ulduar is not accessible until this boss is destroyed. Hard Mode requires players to defeat Flame Leviathan with at least one — and up to all four — towers active. Information Before the Flame Leviathan fight, players enter one of three vehicles: a Salvaged Chopper, Salvaged Demolisher, or Salvaged Siege Engine. Players must fight through a large Iron dwarf army to finally reach Flame Leviathan, and defeat him with the vehicles. Unlike other vehicles, the effectiveness of the vehicle is increased by the controller's gear. Mimiron built the Flame Leviathan as part of the V0-L7R-0N weapons platform, and as a result, this tank packs quite a punch. Flame Leviathan also has different hard modes. The Flame Leviathan fight includes four towers, which if left undestroyed, make the encounter more difficult and result in more loot and achievements, similar to Sartharion in Obsidian Sanctum. Enabling Hard Mode requires that the encounter begin by speaking with the Lore Keeper of Norgannon. Skipping Hard Mode can be accomplished by destroying all four Defense Towers or by initiating the encounter by speaking to Brann Bronzebeard, in which case you can leave all four Defense Towers standing. Vehicle info At Expedition Base Camp at the very beginning of the instance, players are granted access to salvaged vehicles: five of each type in Heroic difficulty, and two of each in Normal. Everyone in the raid is assigned to one of five roles: * Siege Engine Driver – rams down buildings, knocks back enemies with a silence, and boosts speed to ram in or out of harm's way. * Siege Engine Passenger/Gunner – brings down pyrite ammo in the air, and assists in shooting targets on the ground. Catch oil slicks on fire with the anti-air missile. * Demolisher Driver – launches long-range fireballs and special pyrite barrels that deal massive damage. * Demolisher Passenger/Gunner – salvages pyrite ammo and refills the demolisher, and can also load the player into the demolisher to be launched. Catch oil slicks on fire with the anti-air missile. * Chopper Driver – plants inflammable oil slicks and can quickly pick up any players on foot to protect them from danger. Passengers can pick up explosives to throw at enemies, and once you engage the boss, can be thrown by demolishers on top of him. In case of a wipe, the boss will take a few minutes to despawn, after which the vehicles respawn at full health. Salvaged Chopper *504,000 HP *1 driver + 1 passenger Abilities * Sonic Horn (20 energy) – Sends a wave of force in front of the motorcycle, causing 6300 to 7700 damage to all enemy targets within 35 yards in a frontal cone. * Tar – Drops a pool of tar for 45 sec that slows the movement speed of enemies within 10 yards. Tar can be ignited. Lasts for 45 sec. (15 sec cooldown) * Speed Boost (50 energy) – Fires the fuel injectors on the bike, increasing its speed by 100% for 5 sec. * First Aid Kit – Heals your passenger fully over 4 sec. (1 min cooldown) Salvaged Demolisher *630,000 HP *50 Energy (Pyrite Ammo) *1 driver + 1 passenger Driver's Abilities * Hurl Boulder – Hurls a massive boulder into the distance, dealing 27000 to 33000 damage to enemies within 8 yards of the explosion. * Hurl Pyrite Barrel (5 pyrite) - Hurls an orb of blue pyrite into the distance, dealing damage, but consumes ammo. Also places a debuff that does damage per second for 10 seconds and can be stacked up to 10 times. * Ram - Rams any enemies in front of the demolisher, dealing 19000 to 21000 Damage and knocking them back. Also deals 2160 to 2640 siege damage to buildings. (4 sec cooldown) * Throw Passenger - Launch a passenger into the distance. (2 sec cooldown) Passenger Abilities * Mortar – Fires a miniature explosive blast, dealing Fire damage to all enemies in the target area. (1 sec cooldown) An imprecise hit can do as little as 5,000 damage, while a direct hit will do upwards of 120,000 damage. Does approximately 2,300 damage to buildings. * Anti-Air Rocket – Fires an explosive missile that explodes on contact with air targets. (0.25 sec cooldown) * Grab Crate – Use your hook and chain to grab the targeted crate. Grab the targeted crate to pick up Liquid Pyrite off the ground, which reloads the demolisher by 25 Pyrite * Increased Speed (25 pyrite) – Injects liquid pyrite into the engines, increasing movement speed by 100%. Lasts 20 sec. * Load into Catapult – Load yourself into the catapult arm, using yourself as ammunition. (30 sec cooldown) Salvaged Siege Engine *1,134,000 HP *1 driver + 1 turret controller + 2 passengers (unable to attack) Driver's Abilities * Ram (40 steam pressure) – Rams any enemies in front of the demolisher, dealing 22501 to 27501 Damage and knocking them back. Also deals 2850 to 3150 siege damage to buildings. * Electroshock (38 steam pressure) – Shocks all targets within a 25 yard cone in front of the caster. It also interrupts spellcasting and prevents any spell in that school from being cast for 4 sec. (10 sec cooldown) * Steam Rush (40 steam pressure) – Put the steam engine into overdrive for a short duration, rushing forward, dealing siege damage and knocking back enemies. (15 sec cooldown) Turret Controller's Abilities * Anti-Air Rocket (10 steam pressure) – Fires an explosive missile that explodes on contact with air targets. (0.25 sec cooldown) * Fire Cannon (20 steam pressure) – Fires a cannon blast. An imprecise hit can do as little as 5,000 damage, while a direct hit will do upwards of 120,000 damage. Does approximately 2,300 damage to buildings. * Shield Generator – Activates the shield generator on the Siege Engine, absorbing a limited amount of Physical, Fire, Frost and Arcane damage taken for 5 sec. (1 min cooldown) Trash info Steelforge Defender - 8,316 HP Ulduar Colossus - 315,000 HP *Shockwave-style casted ability that can be interrupted by siege engines. Destructible Structures *'Storm Beacon' – has a portal at the bottom that summons adds. Each beacon controls the respawn from a small radius around. *'Tower of Storms' – Will enhance the Flame Leviathan during the encounter if left alive. See "Hard Mode" sub-section. *'Tower of Flames' – Will enhance the Flame Leviathan during the encounter if left alive. See "Hard Mode" sub-section. *'Tower of Frost' – Will enhance the Flame Leviathan during the encounter if left alive. See "Hard Mode" sub-section. *'Tower of Life' – Will enhance the Flame Leviathan during the encounter if left alive. See "Hard Mode" sub-section. Flame Leviathan Abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62396 Flame Vents] – a 10-second channeled cast that does massive AoE of about 2,000 damage per second around the boss. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62376 Battering Ram] – knocks back melee-ranged targets and applies a debuff that increases damage taken by 100%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62375 Gathering Speed] – slowly increases in movement speed for 5% per stack up to 20 stacks (100% speed increase). * Missile Barrage – all machines and players not in one will take 700 damage every 1 to 2 seconds. Normal Mode Talking to Brann and starting the event without speaking to the Lore Keeper will keep all defense systems inactive and you will start the boss encounter in normal mode. If you accidentally talked to the Lore Keeper of Norgannon before talking to Brann, you can resume normal mode by destroying all four towers. Hard Mode Flame Leviathan's Hard Mode is activated by speaking to the Lore Keeper of Norgannon in the staging area. Doing so activates all four orbital defense weapons, named for the Keepers of Ulduar. You can then turn off individual systems by destroying their corresponding tower. Each tower left alive from Hard Mode will increase Flame Leviathan's health by 40% (each is multiplicative with each other), in addition to buffs and debuffs per individual tower: *'Tower of Storms' (Thorim's Hammer) – Boosts Flame Leviathan's Physical Damage by 25%. Shortly after the fight starts, Flame Leviathan will activate Thorim's Hammer. Thorim's Hammer causes pillars of light to appear and shortly afterward do around 10% (150k or so) damage to any targets under the beam along with a 1% damage AOE to all vehicles. Total of about 20 Beams. Flame Leviathan will activate this only once. *'Tower of Flames' (Mimiron's Inferno) – Boosts Flame Leviathan's Fire Damage by 50%. Shortly after the fight starts, Flame Leviathan will activate Mimiron's Inferno. Mimiron's Inferno causes fiery orbs to fall from the sky in a slowly set path. Orbs start where Flame Leviathan entered the room and continues in a clockwise direction in a diamond formation. Orb strikes deals fire damage to all nearby enemies, leave behind a flaming blaze that deal damage over time when touched. Effect lasts for the entire fight. *'Tower of Frost' (Hodir's Fury) – Shortly after the fight starts, Flame Leviathan will activate Hodir's Fury. Hodir's Fury cause's several White-Teal beams to appear and follow players around. The beam itself does no damage but after it stops moving on top of a vehicle, it will call down a ball of frost that deals frost damage to all nearby enemies and entombing them in ice where they take an additional 1% damage per second. Ice is broken by a fire attack. Effect lasts for the entire fight. *'Tower of Life' (Freya's Ward) – Decreases Fire Damage dealt to Flame Leviathan by 10%. Shortly after the fight starts, Flame Leviathan will activate Freya's Ward. Freya's Ward spawns a green beam of light in each corner of the room. Plant adds will emerge from these beams throughout the fight and assist Flame Leviathan in dealing damage to player vehicles. HP Values of Flame Leviathan per # of Tower's Remaining (Heroic / Normal) *0 Towers = 70M / 23M *1 Tower = 98M / 32M *2 Towers = 137M / 45M *3 Towers = 192M / 63M *4 Towers = 269M / 88M Strategy 10/25-man Normal Mode After the last group of trash in the boss room is cleared, the boss will emerge and start chasing a random Siege Engine or Demolisher. The vehicle that is being chased will have a purple mark appears above it that is visible to everyone. The marked player must immediately run away from the boss and keep kiting it. If the marked player dies, the boss will chase another random vehicles. Every 30 seconds, the boss will change the marked target, regardless the previous marked player was killed or not. The aim of the fight is to have the marked player kiting the boss, while the others dps it down. The role of each vehicle: *Salvaged Chopper: :The main role of choppers is to drop Tar in front of the boss as much as possible. Dps boss with Sonic Horn only when Tar is on cooldown. *Salvaged Demolisher: :Demolishers are ranged damage dealers. For normal mode, keep hurling Boulder at boss is good enough for the driver. Hurling Pyrite Barrel can do more damage but is not necessary. Since hurling Pyrite Barrel consumes pyrite, it is advisable for less experience group not to use Hurling Pyrite Barrel and save the pyrite for Increased Speed. The passenger can damage boss with Mortar. :Demolishers should stay at range from the boss all the time. If a demolisher is marked as boss' chasing target, it should start running away from the boss immediately. If the boss is likely to catch up, the passenger should use Increased Speed. Keep kiting until the boss change target. When the boss targetted someone else, resume dpsing it. :Whenever the pyrite bar is not full, the passenger should shoot down some pyrite tubes in the air with Anti-Air Rocket and get them with Grab Crate. *Salvaged Siege Engine: :Siege engines are melee damage dealers and interrupters. Stay near the boss and dps with Ram and Fire Cannon. However, it is very important for the driver to save some steam pressure to interrupt boss' Flame Vents with Electroshock. :When the boss is about to switch target (some addons such as Deadly Boss Mods will give a 5 seconds warning), siege engines should start moving away from the boss. If a siege engine is targeted by the boss, it should start running away from the boss immediately. The driver can use Steam Rush repeatedly. The passenger should use Shield Generator if and only if the boss is close. Keep kiting until the boss change target. When the boss targetted someone else, resume dpsing it. Flame Leviathan is a very easy fight in normal mode. It is doable without the need to stun the boss (which will be explained in the next section) at all. There is also no role / class requirement of the players and the gear requirement of the players is not strict. Therefore, it is possible to pug it. 10/25-man Hard Mode (1-4 Towers) From patch 3.1.2 you'll now receive extra Emblems of Conquest from leaving 1 or more towers while killing Flame Leviathan on Heroic Difficulty, this also affects the 10-man mode of gaining Emblem of Conquest instead of Emblem of Valor. Only by leaving all four towers up will you get a drop of the 'hard mode' loot. First and foremost, Flame Leviathan hard mode is a complex fight and there are many ways to do it depending on your group's individual gear and skill level. Don't be afraid to experiment and find what works best/easiest/fastest for your group. Begin by simply filling up all vehicle seats with the exception of the chopper passengers, and make your way down the Iron Concourse. Before pulling the final trash, make sure to establish a kiting path and try to stick to it at all times, if possible. Once the last group of trash is cleared, have one of your demolisher passengers load themselves into the catapult to be shot onto the Flame Leviathan. It is highly preferable that the person being launched up be a caster (Mage, Warlock, Shadow Priest, Moonkin, or Elemental Shaman), as they are the only ones who can effectively dps both turrets on the boss. This person should work to bring down both the turrets. While one person is working on the turrets, other should kite and dps the boss as in normal mode. The demolisher with a passenger can dps with Hurl Pyrite Barrel, but only if the passenger is on point about refilling the ammo. If you have a good demolisher paring, they can do tremendous damage by stacking the Blue Pyrite debuff on Flame Leviathan. The passenger can continue to shoot down the flying pyrite and hook it in to refill their pyrite by 25 (5 shots). A rolling 10 stack of Blue Pyrite can do 100K-150K dps and only has to be refreshed every 10 seconds. Also when they have to launch their passenger, the driver himself can refresh the pyrite stack, change into the passenger seat, hook one of the grounded Pyrite Barrels and then get back in the drivers seat and continue their stack until their passenger is back. Rolling Blue Pyrite is key to beating Hard Mode 4 Towers. Similarly, if the Demolisher without a passenger is targetted by the boss, its driver can switch to the passenger seat, use the Speed buff, and then switch back. Once both Turrets come down, the boss will be stunned, take 50% more damage, Gathering Speed will reset to zero, and the turret dpser will be launched into the air. (You can wait until the boss has around 10 stacks of Gathering Speed before stunning it. The reason for this is to minimize the number of times you fire someone to the boss to reduce potential mistakes, and the boss is easily kitable while at 10 stacks or less.) At this point all Siege Engines and Demolishers should go all out dps. All choppers should be assigned to collect the turret dpsers and bring them back to their Demolisher as quickly as possible. The chopper driver should remember to heal the turret dpser with First Aid Kit. After the stun wears off, simply repeat the process over again until the boss is dead. Bugs Deviating from the PTR builds, Flame Leviathan on live servers was targeting Demolishers. This was thought to be a bug at first, but was confirmed to be working as intended. Currently (6/26/09) drivers of Demolishers can no longer change seats to either hook their own Pyrite or use the Speed Boost. Upon changing seats (via clicking the open space or change seat keybind), the Demolisher sometimes despawns and the player then dies from Flame Leviathan's AoE effects. It's reported that if somebody in the raid group pulls Flame Leviathan while others are left behind the entrance, the boss may go through and be killed outside anywhere in the instance where the players pull it over. After this it may attack empty vehicles and players entering the instance while not in combat. Be advised though, that this is considered an exploit and a bannable offense. Loot 10 man Rewards Towers: :0: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Valor x1 :1: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x2 :2: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x2 + Recipe + Runed Orb :3: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x3 + Recipe + Runed Orb :4: Normal Loot x2 + Emblem of Conquest x3 + Recipe + Runed Orb + Hard Loot x1 Related achievements * * * * * * * * * * * * Hard mode The following achievements are for the encounter's hard mode. * * * * * * * * Quotes Pre-fight: : : : : : : : : : : : : : Enabling the machines -- talking to Brann: : : : : : First mob pulled: * : First mob killed: * Near the Tower of Life: * Near the Tower of Flames: * Near the Tower of Frost: * Near the Tower of Storms: * Near a RX-214 Repair-o-matic Station: * Second last-Iron Colossus dead: * : : Aggro: * Killing a player: * No Towers active: * At least one Tower active: * : Storm Tower active: * Flame Tower active: * Frost Tower active: * Nature Tower active: * Changing Target: * * * Player on top of Flame Leviathan: * Overload Circuit activated: * * * Death: * Post-fight: : : : : : : : : : Sound Files See Sound Files of Ulduar: Flame Leviathan Videos 10-man encounter 9ivOisezZws kXJICtbB3XY jFTVecjS_HY GYhbRw8DEGE 25-man encounter 98gtrGYBvmw ESsbxiEHaIs 25-man Hard mode encounter Hb7YAif85gE Patch changes * * * * * * External links Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs